Nitro Sky
Nitro Sky is a traditionally animated fantasy-adventure comedy series that was released on Netflix by Mushroom Bulb Pictures on June 24th, 2023. Synopsis In an alternate universe where the world is shattered into floating islands and some beings are capable of wielding a new source of energy called magic, a young traveler finds herself along with three other individuals on a series of adventures in their hovering landscapes. Characters Main Kei '- A young, cloaked traveler who often wanders around the islands with boundless curiosity and is the main protagonist of the series. Awakening with no memory of her past, she has the ability to cast rare spirit magic and is also a descendant of an ancient tribe as revealed in later episodes. '''Toco '- An adventurous toucan knight who is Kei's closest friend and one of the main characters. He resides in a small town and works for a middle-class guild, yet he seems to fail his job a lot and considered a troublemaker in his village. 'Sasha '- A social and joyful elf who is a talented archer and her dad is a travelling merchant. She is very kind and friendly towards welcoming new friends. While she is also has a slight temper issue, Sasha really loves to meet people. 'Ralph '- A tough and sturdy otter that was adopted into a family of geese and likes to brag about his skills at the creek. At first, he acts like a perfectionist and little spoiled but soon learns to accept the simpler ways of life in later entries. Supporting 'Elder Ro '- An old yet wise alligator and Kei's mentor in training. He recalls himself as Sensei and works as a teacher at the town dojo where young minds go to train their skills and learn a lot about themselves. In the second season, he is revealed to have a rival named Macino, who used to train with him. 'Ripple '- A sweet dolphin who is a trainee in the Sealand Delivery Service and Ralph's closest friend despite his bragging nature. She is also very smart, and can invent gadgets that are often waterproof. 'Tony '- A funny and chatty pigeon that likes chilling out at the docks. Slightly a friend to Toco, but is still found as "annoying" by the other villagers and just shrugs it off. 'Luka '- A lonely cloaked rogue and Kei's somewhat "rival." She is foreshadowed multiple times prior to her reveal and is later confirmed that she is an older sister of hers, both coming from the same tribe. 'Chief Belluir '- The main headmaster of the Wilt Academy and a former experienced adventurer. He really has a love for coffee yet can be pretty overly compassionate. 'Professor Raine '- Wilt Academy's potential class teacher who supports her students and encourages them to find their own kind of path. 'Professor Quilton '- The alchemy class teacher who is nearly the opposite of Raine and expects the best attempts and behaviors from his students, sometimes being claimed to be "scary." Antagonists 'Arcturus '- A powerful red dragon who wants nothing but the Maythalites from every element and supreme power over the king. He used to be a kobold who was a guard for the emperor but was ditched for letting the prince nearly get killed. 'Captain Scoutbag '- A grey-feathered ostrich and the leader of the Valon Pirates. He likes to voyage the oceans in search of any villages to raid or treasures to find and steal. 'Macino Vincente '- As known as Macino for short, he is an avian dwarf who trained with Elder Ro but soon ran away into the mountains and became his rival due to jealousy. He is also the main antagonist of Season two. * 'Lady Thorn '- A taller, slim maiden with a long flowing red kimono and white mask, and is somewhat Macino's wife and assistant.' Episodes Nitro Sky/List of Episodes Trivia * This was originally an unfinished web-series, which was then turned into a show and greenlit by Netflix. * A majority of the series' lore is heavily based off of folklore and ''Dungeons & Dragons. Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure-Comedy